Healthcare is a fundamental need for those living in a modern society. Healthcare agencies assist individuals in maintaining and/or restoring their health, helping them to enjoy a rich and full life. In some cases, it may be necessary to provide healthcare services in the comfort of an individual's home. This may be especially important for those who have reached an advanced age, been injured, or been subjected to surgical procedure(s).
Home healthcare presents its own set of unique management challenges given that the healthcare services are provided at the patient's home instead of at the healthcare professional's office. Specifically, it may be desirable to electronically verify home healthcare visits in order to simplify the verification process, hasten payments to healthcare clinicians and protect against healthcare fraud. As such, there remains a need for a home healthcare management system capable of verifying home healthcare visits in an efficient manner.